


Out

by elenawrites



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: F/F, Secret Relationship, all of the foxes have bets going
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 07:45:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10079972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenawrites/pseuds/elenawrites
Summary: Allison and Renee have got a secret and some suspicious friends. Written for the 2016 tfcsecretsanta for allisongaynolds on tumblr.





	

Neil is the last person Allison would expect to be at all a romantic. No, scratch that, _Andrew_ is the last person she’d expect, but that’s also inaccurate considering what Renee has told her. 

“So what’s the deal with you and Renee?” Neil asks on their third shopping trip together, a number seen as excessive by him and barely anything to Allison. 

Allison doesn’t answer at first, just lets the question echo in her head. She has to admire Neil’s boldness; if it were anyone else they’d have tiptoed around the question for ages instead of getting to the point as Allison would’ve wished. For that, she’ll do more than roll her eyes. Besides, Neil’s growing on her now that he doesn’t protest trying on clothes anymore.

_What’s the deal? The deal is that she’s kissed me and I’ve kissed her and then there was a little more than kissing and we live in the same room and it’s hell with Dan around but it’s also nice and I’ve been in love with her for a year and I think she feels the same but we’re not telling the team just yet and—_

And Neil isn’t going to be hearing any of that.

“Same as usual,” Allison says, pretending not to catch Neil’s frown. 

“You sure? They’re betting on you, you have to realize that.”

“ _They_?” Allison asks. God, after all this boy had been through with them he still couldn’t include himself half the time. 

“Mostly Nicky and Matt, but Dan’s got a little stake in it too,” Neil says. He picks up a shirt and wordlessly holds it up in front of himself, as has become their routine.

“Nah,” Allison says, waving her hand at the shirt. “And of course they’re betting. It’s what we all do. What’s so different this time?”

Neil stares at her in silence for a moment.

A smile twitches at Allison’s lips and she has to fight to keep it away. “You’re betting this time? Which side?”

Neil just shrugs and smiles slightly. “I never said that.”

* * *

“I—” Andrew says, breathing heavily, “never— said— that.”

Renee’s out of breath too; it’s hard to have a real conversation during a sparring session. “Sure sounded like that’s what you meant.”

Andrew has his hands on his knees. “I didn’t put money on you.”

Renee raises an eyebrow and smiles in the most menacing way she can muster when it feels like her limbs are going to fall off. “What, we’re making you that uncertain?”

“Quite the opposite,” Andrew says, reaching for a bottle of water and coughing. “I’m positive you’re screwing.”

Renee can feel herself turning red. “We’re not _screwing_ ,” she says, less confidence in her voice now. _Well, it’s not_ just _screwing._ “Anyway, if you’re so sure, why haven’t you placed a bet?”

Andrew rolls his eyes to stare at the ceiling. Renee understands now; this has become his _I’m going to talk about Neil in a mildly affectionate way and if you dare to comment on it I’ll break something, possibly your arm-_ face. “Neil still thinks it’s weird we bet on each other, so. We’re not.”

Renee nods, smiling to herself. “And Neil thinks Allison and I are ‘screwing,’ as you so delicately put it?”

Andrew looks back at her. “Well, of course.”

* * *

“Of _course_ it’s those two who’re onto us,” Allison says, burying her face into her pillow. She can feel Renee’s hand brushing her hair and the back of her neck. 

“It could be worse,” Renee says. “It could be Dan.”

Allison groans. “Neil says she’s got money in it too.” Renee’s hand stills for a moment, then returns to stroking her hair.

“Well,” Renee says. “We were going to tell her eventually, right?”

Allison rolls over so she can see Renee’s face. Even in the dusky gray light from their tiny window, Renee looks angelic. Allison isn’t sure if it’s the hair dye or just Renee’s beauty, but she practically glows. 

“Of course we were going to tell her, she’s our best friend. We were going to tell all of them.” She fiddles with the edge of the bedspread. “I just thought it’d be a little longer.”

Renee smiles, and then she’s leaning down to kiss Allison and all of Allison’s nervousness is gone for a minute, replaced only by the soft feeling of Renee’s lips and their quiet breaths taken together.

When Renee pulls back, Allison’s heart begins to speed up, as backwards as that is. It’s not Renee that’s causing it this time, though, it’s the words that she’s about to say: “What if we weren’t a secret anymore?”

Renee grins like she can’t contain it. “I was hoping we’d get here. I’d like that.”

Allison’s already sitting up to kiss her as Renee is still talking. “I’d like that a lot, oh, can you just imagine the look on—” She stops her sentence once Allison’s face is just inches away from hers.

“Hi,” Renee says softly, and Allison is kissing her in a second.

She pulls back suddenly and giggles, honest to god _giggles_ , before saying “hi” back and going in for another, longer kiss.

* * *

“Hi,” says Renee, shifting on her feet. The whole team is sitting in front of her right now, and she and Allison have prepared their announcement over and over enough that Renee is barely nervous at all. _Telling your teammates you’ve been in a secret relationship for months and kept it from all of them, even your best friend? Stressful? Nah, piece of cake._

“I just want to let you guys know—well, Allison and I wanted to…”

“Holy shit,” Nicky stage-whispers. “They’re going to tell us, holy _shit!_ ”   

Dan’s head whips around to look at him. “Wait, this is—? Shit! I _knew_ it!”

“Um,” Allison says, standing, “Sorry to interrupt, but if you’d like to share.” She waves her hand in a _get on with it_ gesture. She smiles at Renee and Renee smiles shakily back.

“You two are telling us! We called it, Matt, you owe us fifty bucks!” Nicky crows, stretching to high-five Dan from his place on the couch.

“Telling you?” Renee asks as Matt groans and puts a hand over his face.

“You couldn’t have kept it secret just a few weeks longer? I could’ve made some serious cash,” Matt says.

“You— You knew?” Allison asks, dropping her hand. 

“Ugh,” Nicky groans, “You guys are the _worst_. All the longing looks and crap. Sickeningly sweet, I tell you.”

“I _live_ with you two,” Dan says. “It was so obvious sometimes, I swear.”

  _Well_. This isn’t what Renee had been expecting, but it definitely isn’t bad.

“Well. Great, then no one will object when I do this,” Allison says, and she turns to Renee with a wild gleam in her eye and a grin on her face. 

Renee knows exactly what’s happening and smiles into the kiss, registering the cheers from their teammates around them. No, this definitely isn’t bad.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always appreciated; thanks for reading!


End file.
